Hunter
by DarthLexxor
Summary: He looks like a monster. He sounds like a monster. He goes to UA. He must be a... lonely teenager? Mina Ashido is left with nothing but questions when she tries to befriend Hunter, a teen in 1-B, only to wind up in Nedzu's Office. Now with a drastic shift in her own class, and a new responsibility, she has to wonder: Who is Hunter? Part 1/3 in Of Aliens and Bears
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so yeah, long time no update. IDK why but I've been having trouble continuing some of my stuff. It's not that I don't like it, its more like re watching a movie you know inside and out. Oh well, I will be working on that stuff soon, probably Monsters Run just due to the fact I am tired of it still not being done.**

**But on to why you are here! So this was actually one of the first three ideas I had for MHA Fics. The first was Monsters Run, followed by Dreams, then came this. This was the fic that came about from trying to understand the appeal of Mina Ashido. Fics like Awkward energy gave me that sudden appreciation, then the anime Toradora gave me the protagonist. Running gag of that show is that the main character's eyes scare other people, so I began to wonder what a protag that actually had terrifying eyes would be like in MHA. Thus Hunter was born.(watch toradora btw it is the greatest thing ever)**

**This will be my first attempt at a series, as this will have three parts, the latter two will be a crossover but in a rather unique way I think. I really hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Guys! Wait up!"

"If you could simply leave the classroom without all of the gossiping we wouldn't need to wait up."

Mina mock pouted. "You're so mean Kiri. How is that supposed to be manly, you picking on fair ladies such as myself?"

Her friend laughed. "Fair ladies? Where?"

She elbowed him in the side as she laughed along with her friends as they made their way home. Kirishima and Denki had wound up in a spar against each other thanks to Vlad King taking over their PE for the day, Kiri had won, though Denki insisted that he was taking it easy on him. Jirou had smacked him in the back of the head with one of her jacks before mocking his thumbs up smile after he used his full power. She was about to join in the teasing when something caught her eye across the street. Across the street was what appeared to be a large bear, walking upright, and wearing a UA uniform. She didn't realize she was staring until her friends stopped to look as well.

Denki shuddered. "Just look at those paws. I'm glad he's not in our class."

Mina frowned at that. Denki hadn't ever shown issue with anyone's appearance before. Hesitantly she asked "You know him Denki?"

Denki shook his head. "No, but he unnerves me. I head he had one of the highest scores in destruction points in his class, second only to Itsuka."

"So he's in 1-b?" Mina asked. Curious at her friends sudden discomfort.

"It doesn't matter," Kiri cut in, "he has a reputation from his prior school. He used to terrorize a lot of kids in his old school, so much so that his parents had to pull him out and teach him themselves. He shouldn't even be here..." Mina was shocked. Kiri's fists were clenched and the anger in his voice surprised her. She and Kirishima had been friends since they were kids, and she knew that he had never met the kid across the street, so why were her friends being so hostile?

"Has anyone here actually met him?" She asked pointedly.

"No but-" They both started before she cut them off.

"Then why are you both so quick to assume he's so bad?"

Kirishima started slowly. "Because it's not just one rumor, it's all of them, every story that anyone knows from before he came here. His own class doesn't want to be near him. And he won't open his eyes-"

Mina scowled. "So we pick on the blind now? It sounds to me like the only problem is that he looks weird and sits alone... Although that is starting to make sense now." She said pointedly before sliding away. It surprised her exactly how angry she was with him, and to be honest, it scared her a little. She didn't even know the kid's name but watching her best friend, the one person who had always hated people that picked on her because of her weird looks, judge him set her off. Her parents noticed her foul mood but didn't pry. After dinner she helped Makoto with his homework and made sure his backpack was ready for the next day. She had ignored Kiri's texts that night. As her brother went to brush his teeth before bed, she slowly lowered the braille text book into the bag, and felt a pang of guilt. She would apologize to Kirishima in the morning. After all, she had probably over reacted when she learned the other kid was blind. There was no way Kiri had actually meant for it to come out that way!

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

Kirishima crossed his arms defensively. "I apologized for my comments last night, but I'm not going to go out of my way to befriend the guy."

Mina scowled at him. "Are you serious? What on earth has gotten into you? What happened to the guy who never let anyone get picked on because of their appearance?"

"I don't. Watch him. Watch how he treats his class. He's a bully Mina, and I won't abide that."

She turned away from him and began to stomp away. "Tell that to your buddy Bakugou!" She spat over her shoulder.

At lunch that day she ignored her friends and headed straight towards where 1-B sat for lunch. To her surprise she didn't see the bear-like figure anywhere. Monoma caught her looking and stood up, only to be knocked out with a chop to the back of his neck, as Itsuka stood instead.

"Ashido, right? What are you looking for?"

Mina smiled. "Hey Kendo, I was just looking for someone. He walks home the same way I do and I wanted to introduce myself. But I haven't been able to figure out what class he's in." She hoped her sort-of lie would slip past the big sister on 1-B and to her delight it did.

"What's he look like? Maybe I can help!" The redhead said happily.

Mina grinned. "Great! He looks pretty much like a bear..." She trailed off when all of 1-B suddenly focused entirely on their food. Even Itsuka stopped smiling. "Did I say something wrong?"

Itsuka waved her concern away. "It's not that... Hunter is... different. He always eats outside, but I wouldn't plan on him being excited to meet you. He's been in our class since the beginning of the semester and he only speaks a few words to me... Just...be careful, okay?"

Mina nodded and walked away more confused than before. Why was everyone so on edge around this guy? It didn't make sense, and Mina was resolved to getting to the bottom of the matter. She made her way outside and stopped in her tracks. Her target was sitting underneath a tree, eating a roll of sushi with chopsticks, with his eyes still closed. If it hadn't been for his arm still bringing the sushi to his mouth, she would have thought he was asleep! She began slowly making her way towards him until his ears seemed to almost rotate towards her and he put his chopsticks down. She froze for a second, but since he didn't move, she made her way towards him. "Hi, I'm Mina Ashido, I hope I didn't disturb your meal, I just wanted to-"

Abruptly the bear sighed. "Look Ms Ashido, there is no point in doing this. You can head back inside, tell them that I was rude, or that I snapped at you, or made indecent remarks. Tell them whatever you want. Then forget about me and enjoy the rest of your life." His voice had almost a growl to it, but it was cold, and he went back to eating dismissively. Mina frowned. This was not how this would end.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot," she said, forcing a smile back onto her face. "I know how tough it can be in a new school when you're blind. My little brother is blind as well, so I-"

"I'm not blind." He growled mid bite.

Mina tilted her head quizzically. "I'm sorry, I just always see you with your eyes closed and I assumed."

"I know why you did it." Mina felt a brief flash of annoyance. She was trying to be nice and he kept growling at her! His nostrils flared and he put the chopsticks down. This time when he spoke the anger was gone, and he was almost remorseful. "Look, I'm sure you are super nice. I'm sure your friends said some really crappy stuff about me, and you couldn't believe it, so you came to meet the poor outcast. Heck you could be an outcast yourself. But this outcast is fine being alone. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it's better for you to just walk away." She was going to tell him off, but his voice changed towards the end, and he couldn't hide the sadness in his tone. Mina grinned, she knew exactly what to do. She plopped herself down right beside him.

"Well outcast, I'm gonna call you outcast till you tell me your name by the way, I think today is a lovely day to eat outside!" She smiled as he tensed up beside her, only to frown as he closed up his lunch box, and stood up.

"Well, enjoy it." He growled and stalked back inside. Mina tried to call out to him, but he was already inside, so she dejectedly began eating her lunch.

* * *

She was on her way back to class when Vlad King pulled her aside and told her that she was expected in the principal's office. Countless pranks, rule violations, and failed tests popped into her mind as she was lead down the long hallways towards Nedzu's office. Before Vlad could even knock, the principle called for them to enter. Mina was lead to a seat facing the principal's desk as Vlad closed the door. To her surprise, Hound Dog took the seat next to her, emerging from the shadows behind her. Suddenly the roller chair slowly rotated, showing the principle. He smiled at Mina as Vlad took a seat on the couch behind them. Nedzu winked at Mina. "Don't worry, my dear, you aren't in any trouble."

Curiosity got the better of her. "Then why am I here?" She blurted out, before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Nedzu laughed before hopping onto his desk, and padding his way over to her, patting her on the head as he sat on the edge of his desk. "A good question will never get you in trouble my dear. However, I shall leave the answering of your question to the school guidance counselor!"

Hound Dog shook his head at the principle before turning to Mina. "What are you trying to accomplish with Hunter?"

Mina was surprised that they already knew about her attempts to get to know him. "I just wanted to talk to him. I thought he was blind, he wasn't, but my brother is blind, so I figured that he might want a friend."

Nedzu laughed again. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. Mina may not be our star student, but I knew she was not mean spirited. As a matter of fact-"

"Excuse me," Mina interjected softly. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is the big deal with Hunter? Everyone seems to have some opinion on him, even those outside of his class, and now all of this?" She said motioning at the three faculty members. "Something weird is going on, and it seems like I am the only one who doesn't know!"

Nedzu was a little put out about being interrupted, but Hound Dog spoke. "Hunter is a special case. We aren't allowed to discuss student's personal information but just know that a lot of us have our eyes on him. What you tried to do today was well intentioned, but was handled wrong, in the future please do not attempt to force him to talk with you. Just keep being friendly. Maybe try and sit with him again, but further away the next time."

Mina's head was spinning. There was definitely something going on with Hunter, but no one was going to tell her, and that only deepened her resolve to get to the bottom of this. Nedzu was talking with someone over the PA system, but she didn't notice until Aizawa walked in. She shrank down in her seat under her teacher's withering gaze as he sat on the couch by Vlad. Nedzu hopped off of his desk and walked towards the two teachers, Mina and Hound Dog spinning their chairs to face the same way. Nedzu paused dramatically before speaking. "I think we should have a temporary swap. That would seem to solve all of our problems." Hound Dog, Vlad, and Aizawa all stiffened.

Hound Dog objected first. "Such an environment shift would not help. It may even feel as though his first teacher didn't want him."

Aizawa rubbed his eyes. "Give up Hound, there's no point in fighting it... who do you want me to swap for?"

Vlad scowled. "Hunter." Aizawa's hand stopped, and he looked up at Nedzu.

"And who am I swapping?"

"Ojirou!" Nedzu cheered.

Aizawa glowered at the furball in front of him. "You want me to give up one of the best behaved students I have, and put one of Vlad's most disruptive... in the front row!"

"Of course not!" Nedzu denied making Aizawa relax. "I've already worked out a new seating chart for you."

* * *

**So our journey has begun.**

**First things first: Mina is OOC. Well sort of. I don't write characters like her well, but I will be trying to get her into the pink bundle of energy we know and love. She is OOC here because everything is a little different. Her brother is disabled, and so she tries to branch out and befriend someone she thinks is the same way. Obviously she would approach someone like that differently due to her experience with her brother.**

**Second things second: Kiri is OOC. Not really. As will be addressed later, Kirishima hates bullies, and he has actually met people that claim to be victims of Hunter's. He means well, but Hunter unnerves him as well.**

**Third things third: Makoto. I don't remember where I heard the name, but I love it as her younger brother. If the author who came up with that reads this, or if any of you know the author, let him/her know and have them pm me if they want it changed. I don't want to step on any toes, I just liked the name.**

**Last things last: This will not be something focusing on class activities. This is about Mina and Hunter, so don't expect too much about their day to day activities in class. Hunter will only be in 1-a for a few weeks before the hero killer arc, though his activities will be with 1-B and Ojirou will return for 1-A activities, to avoid continuity errors there.**

**Again i really hope you all can enjoy this, please let me know things you would like to see Mina and Hunter do, or at least Mina try to get Hunter to do to break him out of his shell. Feedback will be crucial here to help me keep Mina the same way we all know and love her. I hope you will stick around to see whats coming next*cough*mutants*cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...so wow... kind of a long break I know, but I am back. From now until my brain goes on strike again I will only be working on finishing my fanfiction projects. I am getting serious with my original fiction, and so I hate feeling guilty for not updating. I do not know what order I will be finishing in, so I hope you all manage to enjoy the ride despite my meandering!**

**Also I did notice that this chapter does stretch the timeline slightly. Oops! This story takes place one week after the start of the semester, but other than that time stretch nothing else should change.**

* * *

**I own nothing but my characters and my plot. MHA belongs to it's creators.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mr Aizawa looked to be in an even worse mood than usual when he announced the new arrival, and how the seating arrangements would change. Ojiro took the news of his temporary transfer in stride and left quietly before Hunter arrived. As the bear-like teen slowly lumbered in Aizawa explained the new seating order by moving Uraraka to the front, in between Aoyama and Shoji, while Ashido was moved where Uraraka had been. Satou would take Ashido's place and Hunter would occupy Satou's old desk. The weary tone in their teacher's voice left no doubt that this wasn't up for debate, and they all moved without complaint.

Overall, the class seemed to be more confused than upset by these changes. Iida was remarking that this didn't seem proper to be changing the arrangements this soon. Bakugou seemed more annoyed at the delay it was causing. Midoriya was over analyzing the situation, trying to figure out why this was happening, while Tsuyu just introduced herself as Hunter walked by. Other than Ahsido, Koda was the only one to be unconcerned by the new arrival, even going so far as to smile at the new kid. Hunter was…..grumpier than usual. Most of the comments received only a grunt as a reply, though he did introduce himself to Tsuyu before sitting next to Ashido with a low growl.

Aizawa's eyes flashed at the sound. "If I hear that sound again you will be out of this school so fast your head will still be spinning when the gate closes. Am I understood?"

Hunter stopped the growl and put on a fake smile. "Yes sir." He said mockingly and Bakugou actually barked out a laugh. Aizawa gritted his teeth but didn't comment further. Instead he sighed before announcing that they would need to pick their class representatives. He didn't care how they did it, as long as they didn't disturb him, then he zipped his sleeping bag up and laid down on the floor. It was only a few seconds later that the class erupted into chaos. With each person trying to yell louder why they should be the class rep, it wasn't until Iida announced that they should have a vote that Mina heard Hunter's whine. The massive boy was lying on his desk with his paws trying to cover his ears and Mina felt a pang of guilt due to her own shout.

Looking around she realized that only Koda also heard the whine. Her mute classmate was staring at Hunter sadly, but his attention was ripped to the front as the ballots were passed around. She felt a small pit of guilt form in her gut as she took in Hunter's pained face. The minute flicks of his ears as he tried to re-adjust to the quieter environment, the tense way he moved, and the controlled breathing. He was nervous and in pain… and it was all her fault. The pinkette didn't have long to feel guilty however, as the ballots were quickly passed around, though one was not given to Hunter. Mina frowned at that, but before she could do anything, the votes were tallied and Izuku and Momo were the two with the highest votes. Midoriya stammered through some kind of awkward acceptance speech, which Mina noted, did make Hunter give a small smile.

* * *

Lunch presented an entirely new problem for Mina. Namely Hunter's bizarre ability to leave a room without anyone noticing despite his large frame. Before she could say anything, he had somehow managed to exit the classroom first, even though he was seated in the back of the class. Mina was ready this time however, having already packed her lunch she quickly hurried outside, only to find no one out there. Her search was interrupted by a barking laugh coming from above. Startled, she jumped back, then caught sight of Hunter. He was sitting on a little clearing at the top of the tree, where the branches seemed to curve out, and around the bear-like figure. His eyes were still closed as he popped a piece of fish into his mouth. "You just don't give up, do ya Pinky?" Mina froze and he laughed again, the derision becoming more apparent. "I told you I wasn't blind."

Mina looked at the ground. "I wanted to apologize." She waited for his response, but when none came she looked up, right as he landed on the ground. Startled by the sudden impact in front of her, she stepped back, only to trip on her feet and find herself sprawled out on the grass.

"You're sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not taking the hint that not everyone wants to be your friend? That maybe you are a tad pushy? Or maybe getting me pulled from my class after I finally had gotten settled?"

Mina felt the shame from earlier come back in full force. "...All of it. I never meant to… I just… I was just trying to be nice." When he didn't respond again, she looked up and saw that his ears had flattened against his skull. He opened his mouth, but his ears shot back up and his jaw snapped closed. Before Mina knew what was happening, Hunter had grabbed her, and they were now at the top of the tree as the UA gate came crumbling down. Hunter moved her behind him as a flood of reporters washed over the grounds. Then the alarms went off and Hunter almost fell out of the tree.

Mina watched as he gritted his teeth and tried to flatten his ears to keep out the sound. When his arms began to slip on the branches she realized that he couldn't keep the two of them up there with the alarms deafening him. Thinking quickly, she covered his ears, smiling when he froze for a moment before readjusting them to a more secure position. The two remained like that for the next ten minutes. Neither saying a word or moving as the reporters swarmed over the UA grounds, completely oblivious to the two students. Soon the alarm was silenced as the teachers made their way outside and began to force the reporters out. After Cementoss sealed the gate Hunter, still carrying Mina on his back, climbed back to the ground and directly into the disapproving glare of Mr Aizawa.

"I assume there is a perfectly normal reason why two of my students were outside, alone in a tree, while all hell broke loose?"

Mina's face flushed at the implication, before becoming indignant at the glare leveled at Hunter. Hound Dog spoke before she could. "Hunter always takes his lunches outside, as the noisy cafeteria is quite painful to him."

Aizawa was unfazed however. "And the reason Miss Ashido was up there with him?"

"Because she would have been trampled otherwise." Hunter spoke coolly, and Mina was a little worried at the irritation in Aizawa's face. "She came out here to apologize, as she felt it was her fault I was moved." Pointing to her smashed lunch container he said "I heard the gate coming down, and grabbed her to get us both out of the way." Then he turned to Mina and bowed. "My apologies for grabbing you by the way, I did not feel I had time to ask."

Mina was stunned by the sudden kindness. "It's okay...thank you for saving me!"

Hound Dog smiled at the two, before turning the pointed smile on Aizawa, who just sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Whatever, get back inside now. Your fellow classmates are likely worried about you."

* * *

They were all dismissed early that day, much to Mina's joy. Kirishima had been relieved when she walked in only for his smile to fall when Hunter walked in right behind her. Pointedly ignoring Kirishima, Mina had led Hunter over to Midoriya and Momo, both of whom were relieved that the two were alright. Mr Aizawa entered shortly afterwards, and after ensuring that all students were accounted for, sent them home. Mina looked around for Hunter, but since he was nowhere to be seen, began to head towards the exit where Denki, Kyoka, and Kirishima were waiting.

"Um, Miss Ashido?"

Mina smiled as she turned around. "I didn't think I'd see you again today, Hunter."

Hunter scratched the back of his head with a claw. "Yeah, I had to speak to Hound Dog before I left."

Mina nodded. "So what's up?"

Hunter shifted awkwardly. "Would...would you… would you mind if I walked you home today?"

Mina's smile grew even wider. "I'd love that! Give me one sec!" Hunter sighed in relief and nodded as Mina jogged over to her friends. Kirishima already had his arms crossed, and even Denki was frowning, though Jirou just had a knowing grin. Mina was off put by her best friend's refusal to even look at her, but shook it off. "Hey guys, you can head on. Hunter offered to walk with me back."

Kirishima clenched his jaw, and Denki looked unsure. "Are you sure?" Kirishima opened his mouth, but Kyoka cut him off as she elbowed Denki.

"Of course she is. Who wouldn't want to walk back with their heroic rescuer?" Mina blushed as Kyoka waggled her eyebrows. "I'm just playing, have fun." Then she began pushing the two boys out of the school. Mina smiled at her friends antics before jogging back over to Hunter, pausing at the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Hunter forced a fake smile onto his face. "Oh nothing. Just an old memory, that's all." Picking up his bag he started towards the doors. "You ready?"

Not willing to push him after the progress they had made, she smiled. "Yep! Lead the way!"

* * *

Mina didn't know what she had expected when Hunter had asked to walk with her. Silence for the most part, probably. An awkward conversation perhaps? But she wasn't prepared for him to lead her to a heavily forested park. Or for him to lead her to the largest tree she had ever seen, and then offer her his hand as if they were in some fairy-tale. Slowly taking it, she was surprised when he pulled her around to his back. Taking the hint, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and once she was secure he quickly took them up to the top in seconds. Setting her down on a large branch and finding what appeared to be his usual spot, he then handed her his bag.

"What's this?"

Hunter motioned for her to open the bag. "Look for the tin container." Confused Mina dug around the school books until she found the circular container. Lifting it out, Hunter motioned for her to open it, and she was surprised to find it full of nuts and berries. Hunter smiled "I remember you didn't get any lunch."

Mina's jaw dropped, but her stomach growling kept her from protesting. With a "thank you" she began chowing down. After she had emptied the tin, she closed it and put it back in the bag. "So…" She started and Hunter laughed. The almost barking sound caught Mina off guard.

"I guess I felt that I owed you." Hunter took his bag back from Mina and stretched out across the branches behind him. "I was…. A real jerk to you, and you were just being nice. So I guess this is my apology."

Mina smiled. "Well after that lunch you can consider any debt repaid!"

Hunter smiled and sat up. "Nope. I owed you that after getting your lunch destroyed. My apology for being a jerk is that I will allow you to ask the questions that you have been holding back since we met."

"You don't need to do that."

"I know."

Mina's jaw went up and down wordlessly for a moment as she processed his matter of fact statement. Shaking her head she started with the first one she could think of. "Okay… you aren't blind.."

"Nope!"

"So why do you not open your eyes?"

Hunter's smile fell slightly. "People don't like it when I open my eyes. So I learned to not need them. My sense of smell and hearing work just as well as if I could see."

Mina took a breath before her next question. "Would you show me?"

Hunter's smile disappeared. "...why?"

"Because I would rather talk to you eye to eye."

"No you wouldn't."

"Can I decide that?... If you just don't want to show me that's fine, but I'm not like everyone else."

Hunter only sighed and mumbled "they never are" under his breath. Then he paused. "Hold on to one of the branches. Do that and I'll show you."

Mina rolled her eyes at the theatrics, but did as he asked. "Okay, I'm ready." Slowly he opened his eyes. The shade of the tree kept the light from blinding him and slowly his brain began to filter out the colors. Namely the bright pink sitting across from him. Blinking to be sure, his jaw dropped at the pink, very attractive girl sitting across from him. She giggled as his eyes shot to the two horns poking out of her also pink hair. When their eyes met he felt his face heat up beneath his fur. Mina however laughed and scooted closer to him. "That's so cool! Do you have tiger eyes?!"

Slowly Hunter nodded. "Y-yeah. A lot...a lot of people assume my q-quirk is Bear, but it's not. My quirk is Predator, and I have a lot of different animal features."

Mina was still excited however as she scooted even closer. "That's awesome! Even better, our eyes are almost opposites!"

Hunter looked again, and...she was right. Her eyes were mostly black, with a golden iris and black pupil, whereas most of his eye was a golden-orange iris with a black pupil. "Yeah I guess they are."

Mina laughed again and a small part of Hunter told him to make her do that as often as possible. "And to think you were scared of how I would react!" Instantly the mood disappeared. Mina seemed to feel it too and scooted away slightly. "Hunter?"

Hunter couldn't bring himself to look at her. "...my eyes are the reason I don't want to make friends. They are the reason my parents had to pull me from school."

"I'm sorry I-"

Hunter smiled. "You couldn't have known! It's fine… Did you have anything else you wanted to know?"

Mina frowned at the fake display, but didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" Hunter froze, and Mina added "Hang out I mean. Not dig into your personal life."

"Won't your friends get the wrong idea? It was a joke today, but if you make it a pattern…"

Mina looked at Hunter curiously. "How did….oh right, ears." Hunter nodded and moved them to further prove the point. "Well your my friend too, so when their ready, we can all hangout!"

Hunter let out a low whine. "I...I don't think that would be a good idea. You should stay with your friends. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Then after looking around for a bit, he said "It's getting late, so I can take you back down if you want…"

Mina wanted to object, but Hunter had closed his eyes again. "Sure."

* * *

"Well this is my house...thank you for walking me home, and for talking with me." Hunter nodded and Mina turned around sadly as she began to go up the steps to her apartment.

"You didn't say anything wrong, miss Ashido." Mina turned and was surprised to see Hunter with his eyes open. "And I would love to be your friend….but I knew someone just like you once. She said the same things, didn't believe the rumors, and wasn't afraid of me. But her friends….they couldn't stand to be around me. Before long, she only had me…..And I….I….I can never see her again now." Tears were running down the brown fur under his eyes, and he wiped them away with the back of one furry arm before clearing his throat. "You are free to do what you want, and if you want to sit with me at lunch that's fine. If you want to talk with me at school, that's fine. But I won't come between friends again."

Neither one said a word after that. After a moment Hunter turned to walk away, but was stopped by a pair of pink arms wrapping around him from behind. He turned back and saw Mina's glassy eyes. "Everyone needs a friend." Hunter felt his own eyes heat again but only hugged her back. After a moment they broke apart and laughed at the messes they were. Hunter smiled as he waved goodbye.

"I have a friend. Her name is Mina Ashido."

* * *

He had only just gotten out of sight of Mina's apartment when he was stopped. "Hunter."

He knew the red-head in-front of him from school and had been expecting this sooner or later. "Ejirou."

Ejirou glared at him. "Stay away from Mina. She may not know what you are, but I do, and I won't let her meet the same fate as-"

Ejirou was cut off by Hunter's hand closing on Ejirou's neck and pulling him into the alleyway. Wide-eyed Ejirou stared into Hunter's burning golden irises. Fear running down his spine at the fire behind them. Suddenly Hunter let go, and Ejirou went sprawling to the ground. Hunter took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "You'd really like for me to smash your face in. So I won't. I'd rather not get expelled anyways. But do not say her name. You didn't know her, and you still don't know me." Hunter began to walk out of the alley, but then he stopped. "You know? I told her to stay with you and the others. That I wouldn't come between anymore friends...but if you are her friend, maybe that's why she would want to hang around a monster like me."

* * *

**Okay, so I do want you all to know this: I like Kirishima! Really! He is one of my favorite characters and I have wanted to do a story that featured quite a bit of him for a while, so this has been a ton of fun. Yes he is OOC at the moment, but this arc features him quite heavily, and I promise he is not an antagonist for much longer!**

**Also, I screwed up in the first chapter, so there is one other alteration to the timeline: Bakugou and Kirshima are already friendly. So yeah. Sorry.**

**As always any questions or feedback(good or bad) is always welcome! and I hope you all enjoy everything to come!**

**Next: Best Friends Talk To Each Other. How will their conversation go? And how will it be affected by the school field trip? I think they were going to Universal Studios Japan I believe...**


End file.
